The Land Before Loud 5: The Mysterious Island
by Vortex Lord
Summary: When Locusts invaded The Great Valley. The herds must go back to The Mysterious Beyond to find more food. When they all want to split up, the gang must find more food by themselves and they found themselves on a island were they couldn't return to the grown-ups and sees a farmillier face.
1. Prologue

**It's time folks for the next Land Before Loud story. You still wonder what Red Claw's plane is? And what did Screech and Thud Mean by Walking Terror army? Well let's find out shale we?**

 **I Don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

(Many years ago)

A sharp-tooth named Munch and his 6 year old son Bowser went outside their cave to see the bright circle.

(Munch) There it is Bowser. The bright circle. Watch as it shines its light to make the day bright and give us life.

(Bowser) It can do that?

(Munch) Yes it can. It is also called The Great Circle of Life. As goes on and on. No one can stop it because we need it. It gives us life and helps us get worm when the cold times come.

(Bowser) Wow. That amazing.

(Munch) Yes. It also gives life to the Leaf-eaters. They are part of our world. We pray on them to keep them from doing bad stuff. But soon the day will come when we can get along with them and be friends.

(Bowser) That sounds like my kind of thing.

(Munch) The Great Valley is the perfect place for the Leaf-eaters. It has the best green-food they can eat and lots of water they can drink.

(Bowser) And soon we can go there to?

(Munch) Yes indeed. The balence of the world will always go on.

(Bowser) Did you tell Sharptooth about this?

(Munch) I did but he didn't beleave me, unlike you.

(Bowser) I will always beleave what you said to me Dad.

(Munch) That's my boy. Someday I won't be with you anymore. But not now.

(Bowser) Don't worry Dad. I'll grow up to be the most reponceble sharp-tooth you'll ever see.

(Munch) That's my boy.

* * *

(Present day)

Bowser never forgot what his dad said. As he went on with his life he told the same thing to his son Chomper. Bowser also had Dena with him. The most pretty sharp-tooth he had ever seen and he's glad she cosce him over the other meal sharp-teeth and his rivele, Red Claw.

Bowser and Dena went to a place that's swounded by big water. The perfect place to stay safe from Red Claw.

Though it wasn't always safe. A plated Sharp-tooth named Savage Spine and his brother Gary-Jack Bitter tried to run them off the place. But Bowser and Dena got the best of them. Savage Spine blamed Gary Jack-Bitter for what happened and the 2 went off sepretly.

And now that Sharptooth is gone he won't have to worry about being hunted sencse Sharptooth was the Walking Terror and he said that he'll hunt bowser when he has a mate and Hatchlings. And now it was more safe with Savage Spine and Gary Jack-Bitter out of the picture.

Chomper stuld on a ledge close to the big water. He misses the Leaf-eaters and humans that hatched him and took care of him. But he learned about how bad his uncle was and that the ones who hatched him defeated his uncle.

(Chomper) Maybe we'll meet again someday. My uncle would have killed me if he was still alive. We'll always be friends no matter what we are.

Chomper has gotten used to eating the fish from the rivers. The fish was given from Bowser's old friend. A Flying Sharp-tooth named Battle Beak. Every day, Battle Beak and his herd would go to a river and find some fish for Bowser and his family. Although fish is meat, Chomper found the tast less injoyible. Missed those yummy Ground Crallers and tasty Flying Buzzers. But at least something was better than nothing.

(Dena) Chomper. It's time to come home for dinner.

(Chomper) Coming.

Although he didn't feel hungry, he still wondered what his friends are doing right now.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaf problems

**Chapter 1: Leaf problems**

As Lincoln and Lola came home from the malls new dino exibits. The other sisters were on the dinosaur chanel on the TV.

(Lori) Hay you 2. How was the dino exibit?

(Lincoln) It was epeck. It had a lot of dinosaur bones and info. There were even many electronic dinosaurs.

As Lols looked at the TV, it showed a Megalodon Shark eating its meal. She screamed and hid behind the sofa.

(Lana) Still don't like sharks?

(Lola) I don't mind lions, tigers, or bears. Sharks just swim around the ocean and eat random stuff like mindless zombies.

(Lynn Jr.) Well do be glad that Megalodon Sharks don't exist today. You wouldn't last 5 hours in the oscan if it did.

(Lola) I bet I could last a miniute or 2.

(Lynn Jr.) Okay. And are you and Lincoln going to The Land Before Time?

(Lincoln) Yes we are. Today is Wednesday. You want to come this time?

(Lori) Sure.

The sisters and Lincoln went to pack their bags and Lola changed into her new outfit.

(Lisa) Before we go I have something for our brother unit and Lola.

Lisa gave Lincoln and Lola what Looked like golden quivers.

(Lisa) I had Leni make them and I used some cemicles to make them gold and guess what. They never run out of arrows no matter how many comes out. After one arrow is out. A new one will come.

(Lincoln) Wow. Thanks Lisa.

(Lisa) Don't manton it.

Lincoln then held onto the Time Stone.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open!**

A portal opened up and the siblings all went through it.

* * *

As the siblings got to the other side of the portal, they saw Littlefoot and the others not too far away.

(Lincoln) Hay Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) Hay Lincoln, Lola. I see the others made it here this time.

(Lori) No work to slow us down this time.

(Luan) No work, no world. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?

(Littlefoot) No.

(Lincoln) Anyway. What are you guys doing?

(Littlefoot) Well, it's my turn to get the first tree-star on our favorite tree. But today there's only one.

(Cera) And the challenge is, who gets it.

Lincoln looked at the tree and saw only one leaf on it.

(Lincoln) Well. Who gets it? Littlefoot.

(Cera) It may be the first one of the day but it's the last one on the tree. That changes the rules.

(Littlefoot) Nuh uh.

(Cera) I think it should go to, the oldest.

(Lincoln) I'm older than you and you know leaves taste bad to humans.

(Cera) Okay then. It'll go to the strongest.

(Lincoln) But that's you.

(Cera) I know.

(Ducky) I think it should go to the littler-est. That is me.

(Petrie) Me no know about that. Petrie same size as Ducky.

(Tickles) But i'm smaller than you 2. Hay. Maybe all 3 of us can share it.

(Petrie) Good thinking Tickles.

(Ducky) Sharing is good. Yep yep yep.

(Littlefoot) Fair is Fair. The tree-star is mine.

(Lori) Wait. Is this the Tickles who helped you in The Land of Mists? Boy he's litterly too cute to be eaten by Sharp-teeth.

(Tickles) Why thank you. And yes. It's me. Tickles. I live with Ducky and Spike. I think of their mama as mine. She adopted me into the family. Besides. My other mama was eaten and i'm still a kid.

(Lori) Oh.

(Littlefoot) Still the tree-star is mine. Right Spike?

But Spike ran to the tree at full speed and ramed it to make the leaf fall. He kept hitting it and the leaf didn't fall.

(Cera) Stop it Spike.

(Petrie) Nice try Spike. But Petrie get tree-star first.

Petrie flew to the top of the tree and bit on the leaf. Until Spike started raming the tree again. Making Petrie shake and pull the leaf off the tree with it still in his mouth.

(Petrie) Oh! All of sudden, me no feel so hungry.

Petrie then fell onto Spike's head. As he did so, the leaf fell out of his mouth and then the wind blew it away and the gang began to chase it.

(Lincoln) There it goes.

(Cera) I got it.

(Littlefoot) It's mine.

(Ducky) Look out.

Petrie tried to grab the leaf. But Spike bit on his leg and held him back a bit. Petrie then tried to grab it again. But Spike ones again bit his leg to hold him back.

(Petrie) Spike. Cut it out.

Ducky was holding onto Cera's tail as she ran to the leaf. Before she could try to grab it, Ducky got onto her back and was standing on it and Cera's running was making her loss bowlense.

(Cera) Hey. That tickles.

(Tickles) I'm over here.

Cera was laughing as she ran. She then shake her back witch got Ducky to fall off of her.

Littlefoot was closer to the leaf and tried to bite it but missed. And then the gang and the rest of Lincoln's sisters all bumped into something. It was Kosh the Club-tail. He saw the leaf and ate it up before it got away. Much to the young dinosaurs displease.

(Kosh) Morning Kids. Nice day for a tree-star. Of coraus I don't eat any treats from the trees much often.

(Lincoln) Morning Kosh. Glad you liked it.

(?) Why children.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa.

(Grandpa Longneck) Why hello Lincoln and Lola. I see the others got to come this time.

(Lincoln) Shear dod sir.

(Grandpa Longneck) Anyway. What's with all the fuse?

(Cera) Littlefoot said it's his turn to get the first tree-star and today there was only one. Thanks to most of these guys (but not Lola), Mr. Club-tail got it.

(Grandpa Longneck) Oh really? Well children, if there was only one and not enough to go around, prehaps it's best that old Mr. Club-tail got it. After all, he dosen't quite often get to injoy treats from the top of the trees. I inagen that this is a special morning to him. Besides, there's no need fight over food. There are plenty of tree-stars to go around.

Grandpa Longneck grabbed a tree-branch with his mouth and shuke it to make leaves fall from it. The dinosaur kids cheared and happely ate their food. Kosh ate some as well.

(Lincoln) See? There's no need to fight. Here in The Great Valley, there are enough tree-stars for everyone.

(Littlefoot) Thanks Grandpa.

(Grandpa Longneck) You're welcome.

(Kosh) I imagen this morning is very special for me today. Uh oh. Look at that cloud over there. We might be in for some rain. But don't worry. It does make things grow.

(Lucy) Hay. What's that buzzing sound?

Everyone looked at the cloud, only to see that it's not really a cloud at all.

(Grandpa Longneck) Oh no.

(Kosh) It can't be.

(Luna) Oh no. Locusts.

(Cera) Locusts?

(Lincoln) A sworn of bugs that eats a lot of green stuff at whatever place they find.

The gang watched as the locusts flew to the trees and ate all the leaves on them. Cera then saw them flying strate to her father.

(Cera) Daddy look out.

(Topps) What is it Cera? Wait. Is that? Oh no. It is.

Before Topps could react, the locusts swormed to him and ate the green in front of him.

(Topps) Everyone. We got ourselves a sworning leaf-gobeler attack.

Everyone heard Topps and saw the locusts and got in panic. The locusts contenued eating all the green. And before the gang knew it, the locusts flew strate to them and got them in a bigger panic. Spike ran behind a bush until the locusts ate it. Before Lincoln knew it, the locusts flew over to him and some landed on his face.

(Lincoln) AAAHHH! GET THEM OFF ME!

Lincoln ran inside a log with Ducky following him. Cera tried to get in too. But her head and front feet got stuck and she started rolling around in the log with Ducky and Lincoln still in it. Cera then dropped her head witch got the log to bump into the ground and made Lincoln and Ducky bump their heads.

(Lincoln) Ow. Cera.

(Ducky) Do not do this.

(Cera) Sorry.

Petrie tried to fly away from the locusts but they were too fast for him and flew strate to him and past him witch got him to bump into a tree and fall to the ground.

Lincoln and Ducky got out form the log and Cera got herself unstuck. Everyone in the valley watched the locusts as they were starting to leave.

(Cera) How much did they get?

(Lincoln) Everything.

Ducky walked over to a tree with only a little green left. She touched it and it easly broke and fell off the tree.

(Ducky) I do not like locusts. Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

* * *

Yet. Outside The Great Wall, a Giganotosaurus named Gary-Jack Biter was walking past the mountains.

(Gary-Jack Biter) Gary-Jack Biter. Why is my name Gary-Jack Biter? It makes me the laughing stock to all the other Sharp-teeth. And my brother, Savage Spine. He thinks i'm not that great and powerful. He thinks he's better then anyone. Especialy sense Sharptooth is gone.

But then, Gary saw the sworming leaf gallbelers. And there was a lot of them.

(Gary-Jack Biter) Well well well. That's The Great Valley on the other side of those mountains. I bet there's no more food for the Leaf-eaters now. The kids who defeated Sharptooth might have to leave to find more food. This can be my chance to turn my name into something that everyone fear of. And that'll show my brother who's the best now.

* * *

That night, the herds all went to the meeting place.

(Grandpa Longneck) When the sun rose today, The Great Valley was a paradice. Now the great moon looks down at a wast land. I'm afraid it will be a long time until there's enough green-food to sobstane us again.

(Topps) As much as I hate a agrie with a Long-neck, I must admit he's right. There's nothing left to eat.

All the grown-ups started going on about the no food problem. The gang all hid behind a rock hear what the grown-ups were saying.

(Grandma Longneck) Place don't be too loud. The children are sleeping.

(Grandpa Longneck) Everyone. I'm afraid that we don't have much of a choise. We are faced with a diffecelt desishon. But we must leave The Great Valley.

The gang were shocked at what Grandpa Longneck had said. Most of the other grown-ups didn't like it ether.

(Kosh) Leave The Great Valley? Inposeble.

(Mama Swimmer) We are portekted here. Beyond the mountain walls live...Sharp-teeth.

Most of the dinosaurs were trying to think of a better way. Until Topps stepped up.

(Topps) Get ahold of yourselves. Show some back bone.

(Grandpa Longneck) My friends. We've lived in our beloved valley for so long that we forgot something. All of us suvived in The Mysterious Beyond before coming here. And we can do it again if we must.

The gang then looked at each other.

(Lincoln) Leave The Great Valley?

(Littlefoot) Where will we go? Where will we live?

(Cera) Probely join up with herds of our own kind somewhere.

(Ducky) I do not like this grown-up plane.

(Tickles) Me nther.

And even Spike didn't like it. Petrie was so upset that he held onto a tree.

(Petrie) Petrie no go. They can't make me.

(Cera) I don't want live with just a bunch of Three-horns. They're too bossy.

(Littlefoot) And where can me, Lincoln and Lola find friends like you?

Everyone looked at Littlefoot. They knew the whereever he goes, Lincoln and Lola will go with him.

(Grandpa Longneck) Then it's settled. We'll leave The Great Valley. Together.

(All children) Together.

(Petrie) Okay. Petrie will go.

However, Petrie didn't want to let go of the tree as he tried to move.

(Petrie) But first. Petrie need help.

Lola moved Petrie's wings off the tree as it made him fall backwords.

(Lola) Whops. Sorry.

(Petrie) Petrie ok.

(Lincoln) Let's get back to sleep. I think we'll leave when the sun is out.

So the gang went back to their nests and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Food hunt

**Chapter 2: Food hunt**

The next morning, the herds went together to find more food. As they were at The Great Wall, Littlefoot took one last look at the valley before going on.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln?

(Lincoln) The thundering falls is doing its thing. soon the valley will be green again.

And so the hunt began. The herds went all over the land. They stayed together no matter what.

(Lincoln) Still nothing. I hope we find something.

But though they kept on going and marched day after day, they had found no such futtle parodice.

(Littlefoot) Grandma. I'm hungry.

Grandma Longneck gave Littlefoot a sad nuzzle.

(Grandma Longneck) I know Littlefoot. I am too.

(Lincoln) Some of our foods might be able subtain you. But it won't be enough.

Lincoln then gave Littlefoot some chips. They tasted alright. But they weren't enough for him.

Everywhere, the locusts had preseaded them and ate everything. And each day, everyone got hungrier, therstier, and more discoraged. Lincoln and his sisters only had enough food and water for themselves and the dino children. Topps looked at them.

(Topps) Well, at least the children have food.

But slowly, the humans were running out of food. The herd did find a copple of oasis' for some water. But to the humans disapointment, there were no fish to catch.

Then one day, when the sun was setting, they found a dead swimmer who was already down to bones.

(Mama swimmer) Don't look Ducky.

Cera sniffed the air and something smells. It was coming from a tree stump. Cera rammed it and a giant bug came out of it. Cera was so scared she ran under her father. Grandpa Longneck looked at the footprints on the ground and saw that they were from the dead swimmer.

(Grandpa Longneck) Don't you see? The Duck-bill was going this way when it died. There's no food over there. We must go a different way.

(Topps) That's what you think. This fool just went around in circles for days. And the same thing well happen to us if we don't keep moving in a strate line.

Most of the dinosaurs agread with Topps.

(Grandpa Longneck) Still I think there's food beyond those mountains over there.

(Topps) Listen Long-neck. I'm so fed up with this "I'm taller so that makes me better then you" aditud of yours.

(Cera) Daddy he doesn't think that.

(Topps) What did you do to my daughter Long-neck?

(Cera) Daddy I think Littlefoot's grandpa is right. What if there really is no food that way?

(Topps) Cera. We need to keep moving in a strate line.

(Cera) But what if Grandpa Longneck is right? There can't be food over there.

Topps then roared angerly.

(Topps) That's it. When the sun rises, We're splitting up. For now on it's every herd for itself.

All the grown-ups said yes and that got the gang to gasp as they saw that the horible though they had at the start of this has now come true. How will other dinosaurs know that they're the ones who killed Sharptooth? What will happen to them?

* * *

That night, Lincoln had a dream. In his dream, the gang went by themselves without the grown-ups and they found food all by themselves. The grown-ups found them and were placed at the gang. Grandma Longneck asked them how they found so much food and they became bigger heroes then they already were for killing Sharptooth.

Lincoln woke up from his dream and saw that Lola and Littlefoot were still sleeping.

(Lincoln) :whispering: Guys wake up.

They woke up and looked at Lincoln.

(Lincoln) I had a dream were we went to find food without the grown-ups and we did find food and the grown-ups really liked us then they already do.

Lola and Littlefoot just stared at him until they smiled.

(Lincoln) You thinking what I'm thinking?

They both nodded.

(Lincoln) Well okay then. Let's get the others.

* * *

Ducky, Spike, and Tickles were having a hard time sleeping. Mama swimmer looked at them.

(Mama swimmer) Now. Get some sleep you 3. We leave when the sun rises in they sky.

She then went back to sleep.

(Tickles) I'm going to miss Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, Cera, and Petrie.

Then Petrie came when he heard what Tickles said.

(Petrie) Me won't miss Ducky. Me won't miss Spike. Me won't miss Tickles.

(Tickles) Then maybe I won't miss you ether. Hump.

(Petrie) Shh. No one have to miss nobody. Lincoln have plane. Come on.

That got the 3 of them happy.

* * *

The next morning, Mama swimmer got up and looked at her kids. But then she saw that Ducky, Spike, and Tickles were gone.

(Mama swimmer) Ducky. Spike. Tickles.

The other dinosaurs got up as they saw and heard what Mama Swimmer was talking about. Mama flyer looked at her kids and let out a screech. Petrie is missing too.

(Mama flyer) Petrie.

She dug through the nest and couldn't find him.

Lincoln and Lola were also missing. The rest of the sisters looked around the place and couldn't find them at all.

(Lori) Lincoln? Lola?

(Lucy) Fangs couldn't find them anywhere.

(Lynn Jr.) Where are they?

(Lana) I hope it's not too far.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck also couldn't find Littlefoot.

(Grandma and Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot.

And Topps saw that even Cera was gone.

(Topps) CEEEEERAAAAA!


	4. Chapter 3: ocean panic

**Chapter 3: ocean panic**

The gang was going on without the grown-ups. They were stomping their feet in the ground really hard as they walked on to leave footprints on the ground. But Petrie was lifting Ducky into the air so she can stomp on the ground to leave her footprints as well.

(Cera) Why do we have to walk like this Lincoln?

(Lincoln) We want the grown-ups to follow us don't we? So we gotta leave good tracks. Now let's go or they'll find us before we find you guys some food.

(Petrie) me hope we find food before something else does.

(Ducky) Like what.

Just then Lincoln fell down on his back. He sat up and saw that he stepped into a Sharp-tooth footprint.

(Lincoln) Whoa. Like the Sharp-tooth that made this footprint.

(Lola) Relaxe. Whatever Sharp-tooth is was, it went that way.

Lola was pointing to the trail of Sharp-tooth footprints going to the mountains.

(Ducky) But what if it comes back?

(Cera) Then it will just have to deal with me.

(Tickles) That's it. I'm going back.

(Littlefoot) No guys. Can't you see? We can't go back. It's up to us to find food now. The only way we can keep the herds together is to find enough food for us all.

(Tickles) I don't mind finding food. I just don't want to be food.

(Littlefoot) Me nether. But

Before he could finish, Spike started sniffing.

(Lincoln) What is it Spike? Do you smell something?

(Cera) I smell something to.

(Lola) I don't smell anything.

(Lincoln) Nether do I. It must be something only you can smell. What is it?

(Littlefoot) It smells like...WATER!

(Lincoln) Water? We must be close to a river or lake or something. We might be able to find some plant life too.

(Lola) Where is it?

(Littlefoot) Must be right over this hill.

So the gang ran up the hill.

(Cera) You were right Lincoln. We're going to bigger heroes then we already are.

(Petrie) Me just hear grown-ups now.

(Ducky) My my. How did you find so much

But before Ducky could finish talking like a grown-up, the gang found themselves in front of a hudge bed of water.

(Ducky) Water?

(Lincoln) Hay. This isn't a river, lake, pond, stream, swamp, or creak. It's an ocean.

(Littlefoot) What's an ocean?

(Lincoln) A Large body of water that covers most of the Earth. In my world, the ocean was divided into 5. Each ocean has its own name. Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, Arctic, and Southern.

(Cera) Witch ocean is this?

(Lincoln) Ether the Pacific or Atlantic ocean because you guys are the dinosaurs that were find in America.

(Cera) There are other kinds of dinosaurs all over the world?

(Lincoln) Yep but we'll talk about it soon. Also. The ocean is salt-water. It tasts bad.

Spike already tried to drink some water but ended up spitting it out.

(Tickles) And Spike just found that out for himself.

(Littlefoot) Well. We've gone as far as we could go.

(Ducky) Do not worry Littlefoot. The grown-ups will find us.

(Petrie) We leave good trail.

(Littlefoot) And we'll be right back at the start. No food, and our families are going to split up forever.

The gang started to look sad. Lincoln knew that this was a bad idea from the start even though it was his idea. But then he saw something. Something in the ocean.

(Lincoln) Guys. Look. Green.

(Cera) Green? Where?

(Lincoln) Over there on that island.

The gang all looked at what Lincoln saw saying.

(Littlefoot) You're right Lincoln.

But Ducky didn't listen. She was focesed on Spike who was also looking at the island.

(Ducky) Spike. Spike.

Ducky kicked his leg. But it hurt her insted.

(Ducky) Ow.

Ducky then climed onto him and began pukking his neck.

(Ducky) Pay atanton. You are soposed to be sad like the rest of us.

(Lincoln) Ducky. You might want to look at what he's looking at.

Ducky then looked at the island.

(Ducky) Green! You found-ed green food Lincoln. Yep, yep, yep. Yes you did.

(Cera) Looks tasty. But...how do we get to there, from here?

(Petrie) You can walk. There's big land bridge that leads to it.

(Tickles) But where does the land bridge start?

(Petrie) Over there.

Petrie was showing them that they were close to where the land bridge started. At was made out of rocks and was nero. And it was going in cricked ways insted of strate to the island. But the gang crossed it anyway.

A minute pasted by and they were tired from all that walking and still haven't gotten to the island. Lincoln was so tired that had to start ridding on Littlefoot's back as Lola felt the same way and started ridding on Cera's back.

(Lincoln) It's a lot farther than it looks.

(Cera) No kidding. This is like waiting for your hatch day. It just never seems to come.

(Lincoln) You still remember being inside a egg? Humans don't even remember being inside their mothers bullies.

(Cera) Really? You don't remember being inside your mother?

(Lincoln) That's right.

Petrie also got tired a little and rested on Lola's tiara.

(Petrie) Say. Petrie hear Lola's tummy growling.

(Lola) Ha ha ha ha ha ha. That's not my tummy silly. That is a

Just then the ground started to shake and waves of water came.

(Lola) EARTHQUAKE!

The gang fell on their bullies as the sky turned red and orange and the ocean turned purple. Lincoln then what was going on. If an earthquake happens in the middle of the sea, something bad will happen. He then saw what looked like brown wave colyding with each other.

(Littlefoot) Oh no. Big water.

(Lincoln) It's called a title wave.

The earthquake was making the land bridge crack. Cera then saw the brown title wave coming from behind.

(Cera) AAAHHH!

The gang ran as fast as they could though the title wave wasn't that fast. Petrie was trying to fly as fast as he could. But he was getting tired again and grabbed Spike's tail and held onto it as tiet as he can.

The earthquake was making it hard for the gang go faster from the title wave. It was getting closer If they don't make it, they will dround. and if they dround, Good-bye Human world. Good-bye Land Before Time. Hello after life. Littlefoot knew that the only good thing about them dying is that he'll be with his mother again.

But he took it back when he saw that the gang made it to the island.

(Littlefoot) Look. Land.

However, they were at a cliff and they had to climb it. Lincoln got off Littlefoot and Lola got off Cera to climb the cliff. The gang started to climb. As Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Cera got to the top, they looked back and let out a scream as they saw the title wave getting closer.

(Ducky) Spike, c'mon.

(Tickles) Hurry.

But Spike was hesitating and couldn't move at all.

(Lola) Spike.

Lincoln took out his rope.

(Lincoln) Spike. Grab my rope.

Spike grabbed the rope and Lincoln pulled him to the top. Petrie saw that the title wave was closer now.

(Petrie) Hurry. Hurry.

Spike got on the ledge with Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles. The title wave then hitted the cliff and made the gang fly backwards and landed on their butts as the earthquake stopped and as the sky and ocean turned back into their normle blue color.

Lincoln then looked at the green.

(Lincoln) Look everyone. We made it.

With that, the gang looked at the green vegetaston.

(Cera) What is this stuff?

(Tickles) It doesn't look like any green food I've ever seen.

(Ducky) Smells different.

(Petrie) Look funny.

Littlefoot licked one of them and remembered something.

(Littlefoot) Hay. I know this taste. Guys. This stuff tastes like the green food we had while we were in the human world.

Cera Then licked another.

(Cera) Hay. You're right. I remember this taste. We got used to it.

(Ducky) Than we just have to do it again.

Tickles tried one and he seemed to enjoy the food here. he and the dinosaurs then began eating.

(Lincoln) You know. These plants are seen in the human world. Maybe there were humans on this island.

(Cera) Maybe. Huh? Uh oh. Guys. Look.

Everyone looked at the ocean.

(Lincoln) The land bridge. It's gone. We're stranded here.

(Littlefoot) On no. The earthquake and the title wave must have sanke it.

(Lola) Now how are the grown-ups gonna find us?


	5. Chapter 4: Big water

**Chapter 4: Big water**

Gary-Jack Biter was making his way to the island over in the didtents. He saw the gang running from the title wave and they got on the island. He knew those were the killers of Sharptooth.

(Gary-Jack Biter) They think they're stuck over there. Don't they? This is my chance. Everyone will no longer make fun of me. I'll show Savage Spine that i'm the best.

(?) Gary. Over here.

Gary turned around and saw Red Claw coming his way.

(Gary-Jack Biter) Red Claw. My old friend. It's great to see you again. What have you been up to?

(Red Claw) Glad you asked. I need you to be part of my Walking Terror army.

Gary looked at the army. It was army of fast biters, flying Sharp-teeth, even Screech and Thud and Strut and Ozzy.

(Gary-Jack Biter) Hmm. Yes. You could need me. Are Screech and Thud you eliet foce?

(Red Claw) Not just them but those 2 egg-eaters over here. Strut and Ozzy.

Strut was about to get a drink from the big water until Ozzy pushed him back.

(Ozzy) STRUT!

(Strut) Ozzy i'm thersty.

(Ozzy) Well don't drink that. Big water has a bad taste.

(Red Claw) Yes it does. I drank it before and spitted it out. And Gary. I want you to be the seceteve comand. And if you join me, you'll no longer be a laughing stock. And Savage Spine will see what you really are.

(Gary-Jack Biter) I except your offer. I saw the killers of Sharptooth go onto that land in the big water over there.

(Red Claw) Nice. I see a land path that will take us there. Alright my army. Let's go.

With that. The Walking Terror army went across the land path.

* * *

As the grown-ups and the rest of Lincoln's sisters got to the ocean, they saw that the children's footprints have stopped in front of the water.

(Grandma Longneck) Oh poor Littlefoot.

(Lynn Jr.) Dang it Lincoln. If you wanted us to find you then you should have stayed out of the ocean.

(Grandpa Longneck) Don't worry. I'm sure they didn't go too far in it. They must have stayed in the sholed waters to find something to eat. After all, the ocean feels cool to the feet after sutch a long walk.

(Topps) This is all your fault humans. My Cera is gone and it's all because of that brother of yours.

(Lori) You blame Lincoln? Why?

(Topps) Well...Because...I have to blame somebody when i'm this mad. Don't I?

(Lori) Have fateh in you. I'm sure the children well be alright.

(Grandma Longneck) Lori is right. We must keep looking.

And so they did. However, they didn't hear the gang calling for help form the island.

(Littlefoot) HELP!

(Lincoln) OVER HERE!

(Lola) SOMEBODY!

But it was no use.

(Lincoln) They can't hear us. And even if they did know we're here, how can they get to us? Petrie. Can you fly over to them and tell them where we are?

(Petrie) Fly over big water. Ohh.

Petrie was to scared to fly back.

(Lincoln) Ducky. You can swim to them if you can make it.

(Ducky) Oh no, no, no, no. The ocean is deep and dark and, Oh no.

(Cera) Then maybe Tickles can swim to the grown-ups.

(Tickles) No. No.

(Cera) Oh what are you guys so afraid of?

(Lincoln) I think it's the ocean. It is big water. Oh. Oh.

The whole gang felt like the ocean was scaring them. That got them to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles) Big, big, big, big, water. It's vary big, big, big, big, water.

(Ducky) It's deep and dark and dangerous

(Petrie) It's scary and it's strangerous.

(Tickles) And things could rearrange-r-us.

(Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles) In that big water.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Cera) Big, big, big, big, water. It's awfully big, big, big, big, water.

(Littlefoot) It's nice in top but down below.

(Cera) What's hiding in the undertow?

(Lincoln and Lola) You wonder, but you just don't know.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Cera) In that big water.

(Cera) Things could be swimming around, under there. Way down deep.

(Petrie) Very, very, deep

(Ducky) Things with googly eyes under there. And sharp-e-ly teeth.

(Petrie) Oh those sharp-e-ly teeth

(Lincoln) Things that squish.

(Lola) And Things that squirt.

(Littlefoot) And squeeze you 'round your belly.

(Tickles) Things with giant jagged claws.

(All) And things made out of jelly. Things that bite and thing that never sleep!

(Tickles) In that

(Cera) Big

(Ducky) Big

(Petrie) Big

(Littlefoot) Big

(Lincoln and Lola) Water

(Cera) We hate that big, big, big, big, water.

(Littlefoot) We wish the sun would fly up.

(Petrie) And make the water dry up.

(Tickles) We like to say good-bye, yep

(All) To that big water. Big water.

With that, the song ended.

(Cera) Wow. Looks like we're all afraid of the ocean.

(Lincoln) It's Jurassic oceans we're afraid of. but it's not fare if one of us crosses it alone. If one of us goes in it, we all go. If only we had a raft. Hay. That's it. A raft.

(Littlefoot) What's a raft?

(Lincoln) People make them out of long sticks. We just need to find long sticks and tie them together and we'll have a raft.

(Cera) Well what are we waiting for. Let's get to work.

And so they went to find long sticks in the jungle.


	6. Chapter 5: Shark chase

**Chapter 5: Shark chase**

As the grown-ups and the rest of Lincoln's sisters kept looking for the gang, Hyp saw the island and though the gang were on it. Nod and Mutt saw what Hyp was doing.

(Nod) What are you doing Hyp?

(Hyp) Those hatchlings might be over there.

(Nod) But I heard stories about Swimming Sharp-teeth in big waters. We can't swim there. It's too dangerous.

(Mutt) Yeah. Swimming Sharp-teeth are really mindless then Land Sharp-teeth. They eat rendomly insted of chosing a pray.

(Hyp) Dangerous or not i'm going to that land over there.

(Nod) Then Mutt and I are coming with you.

(Hyp) I figered you want to. Come on. I saw a log that can get us across the big water.

* * *

As the gang found enough long sticks, Lincoln began working on the raft. Lola found 2 long wooden boards and used a kighft to cut them and turn them into oars for herself and Lincoln.

When Lincoln was done, he looked at the raft. It was shaped like a reptangle. It had 2 bigger sticks on the left and right side for suport. And it was Long and wide enough for the gang.

(Lincoln) Petrie. Can go up and find a beach somewhere?

(Petrie) Petrie find beach not too far away. Follow Petrie.

The gang followed Petrie to the nearby beach.

(Lincoln) Perfect.

(Cera) You guys get on the raft. Ones you're one i'll push it farther in the water.

The gang got on the raft and Cera pushed it into the water until it was free and she got on.

(Lincoln) It worked. Now let's get back to the mainland.

* * *

Hyp, Nod, and Mutt pushed a log to the beach, They were going up a rocky hill however.

(Nod) You sure this thing will stay on top of the big water?

(Hyp) Well it works with sticks back in the watering hole.

When they got to the top, they pushed the log into the water. But it didn't stay aflote.

(Hyp) I guess it was too big a stick.

The three then started to get back to the herd. But then they stopped when they saw bubbling water and knew what it was. Ahe log had come back out of the water.

(Hyp) Well well. It worked after all. Alright guys. Get on. We got hatchlings to find.

So the 3 got onto the log and started paddling.

(Hyp) Sorry if I worry you Dad. But I'll be back. I promise.

As the log went farther in, Mutt saw a big grey fin.

(Mutt) Guys. A Swimming Sharp-tooth is coming.

Hyp and Nod saw the Swimming Sharp-tooth. And it was coming strate to them.

(Hyp) AAHH! Quick. Paddle.

* * *

Lincoln and Lola paddled with their ores while Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike used their tails to paddle. By the time the raft was a cupple feet away from the island, Cera stopped paddling and lied down on her belly.

(Cera) Oh. I feel horrible.

(Lola) Are you getting sea sick?

(Ducky) Maybe you ate too much food Cera.

Just then a big fish jumped out of the ocean and tried to get Ducky but missed.

(Ducky) What was that?

Lincoln then saw that a long stick was sticking out of the right side.

(Lincoln) Whoops. Forgot to remove that big stick.

(Littlefoot) Hold on Lincoln. Look what's on it.

(Lincoln) Tickles. What are you doing up there?

(Tickles) I want to be far away from the ocean.

The stick had leaves on it. Spike tried to grab them but they were too far from where he's standing. So he stepped onto the stick and started eating the leaves. Unawear that he made the raft tilt a bit witch got Cera back on her feet.

(Lola) Hay. What's going on?

As the raft tilted again, everyone then saw what Spike was doing.

(Lincoln) Spike. Stop it.

(Littlefoot) You're making the raft tilt.

But the stick broke and fell into the ocean with Tickles still on it. He held his brath and swam as best as he could back to the raft. But when he got closer to the top, he saw something coming. Something big. What it got closer, he saw what it was. It was a Megalodon Shark. He screamed as he got back on the raft and ran to Cera and grabbed her horn and head as she fell on her belly.

(Cera) What's your problem?!

(Tickles) S-S-S-Sharp-tooth, that swims.

(Lola) A shark? Where?

(Littlefoot) What's a shark?

(Lincoln) A kind of Sharp-tooth that lives in the ocean.

(Cera) Are you crazy?

Then without warning, the shark came and knocked its fin on the raft. Making Cera and Lola get knocked off of it.

(Littlefoot) Cera!

(Lincoln) Lola!

Cera and Lola landed in the ocean. Strugling to get back to the raft. Until they both felt something touch them. They then looked at what it is. It was the

(Lola) SHARK!

(Cera) SWIMMING SHARP-TOOTH!

Cera and Lola screamed as the shark shuck them off of it. The 2 swam as fast as they could back to the raft. When they got there, Littlefoot and Lincoln helped them get back on the raft. The shark quickly came back and tried to bite Cera and Lola until Littlefoot and Lincoln got them back on the raft and the shark's attack missed and it made the raft change directons and almost made the gang lose bowlencs. The shark then swang its tail on the raft and made it spin. The gang used their tails or oars to get the raft back under control and began to get away from the shark.

But it wasn't gonna let them get away that easy. The gang paddled as fast as they can before the shark can get to them. But it was faster then they thought. Tickles and Petrie saw the shark coming from behind. It looked like it was about to attack. But instead it dived back into the water. They didn't want to take the chance and started to paddle as fast as they can. But they then slowed down and looked back at the shark. It rized out of the ocean and tried to bite Tickles and Petrie but they moved out of the way and the shark bit off the back of the raft instead. Making everyone scream.

The gang then paddled as fast as they can. Nether one of them cared where they're going. All that was set on their minds was "Let's get out of here". Tickles and Petrie watched the shark dive back into the ocean again. It looked like it was giving up. But it was coming back up. They then knew what it was gonna do next. It's about to attack from under.

The 2 grabbed Lincoln and pointed to the back to warn him and the others. But it was too late. The shark slam'ed its the raft and smashed it into peaces and it made the gang fly off of it into the air. There was no land ahead of them or any shallow waters. They knew they were goners this time. But then a log came out of nowhere and the gang landed on it. Lincoln then saw who else was on it.

(Lincoln) Hyp?

(Hyp) Hiya hatchlings. We wanted to make sure you were alright on that land over there. But a Swimming Sharp-tooth came and stopped us.

(Littlefoot) They're called sharks Hyp. Another attacked us too.

(Hyp) And now they're working together.

(Nod) Guys. More are coming.

Lincoln looked at the herd of sharks coming their way and knew that Nod was right.

(Lincoln) Quick. Move.

They all paddled as fast as they could. But the shark that was after the gang was now closer. As the shark was about to bite them, the log hitted a rock and they all flew off of it and the shark only bit the log and completely smashed it. All of them were flying strait to a beach and landed on it as they slid a bit on the sand face down. Littlefoot and Lincoln then started spitting sand out of their mouths Before getting up.

(Lincoln) We made it.

But as everyone else got up and they looked at where they are, they saw the jungle from the island. And the cliff that the gang climbed up during the earthquake was there too.

(Lincoln) Well, back to where we started. At least we're safe from the sharks.

Lincoln then saw Lola laying on her side on the ground holding onto her knees and she was also whining and her body was shaking.

(Littlefoot) Lola?

(Lincoln) She's afraid of sharks.

(Lola) Please don't put me back in there. I rather be eaten by Land Sharp-teeth.

(Cera) Me too.


	7. Chapter 6: Always there

**Chapter 6: Always there**

A flying Sharp-tooth saw the gang trying to get off the island but Swimming Sharp-teeth had stopped them. The flying Sharp-tooth went to Red Claw to tell him what happened.

(Flying Sharp-tooth) Good news Red Claw. The hatchlings thinks they're trapped on the land. They tried to leave but Swimming Sharp-teeth stopped them.

(Red Claw) Great. Now those hatchlings are mine. They'll never escape my army.

(Flying Sharp-tooth) By the way. What is this plane of yours.

(Red Claw) Well i'm glad you asked. I already started scaring Sharp-teeth over my hunger and ate some Sharp-teeth. But they thought I was not as bad as Sharptooth. Now that he's gone I can scare the other Sharp-teeth even more bad. But if someone gets those hatchlings before me then i'll no longer be a Walking Terror. I have a army of the best biters I could find like yourself. Screech, Thud, Strut, and Ozzy are my eilit force and Gary is the setceive cmande.

(Flying Sharp-tooth) So you're bilding this army to be the next Walking Terror. And i'm part of it.

(Red Claw) That's right. Now let's go. We have to find those kids.

* * *

As the moon came out. The grown-ups and the rest of Lincoln's sisters looked at the island.

(Lynn Jr.) Maybe they're on that island.

(Lori) There's no way to swim over there.

(Lana) I looked under the ocean. I saw what looked like a land bridge under it. I guess they crossed it and then a earthquake cosed a title wave and sank it.

(Topps) Even if the kids made it to the island how are we going to get there?

(Lori) Hay. Did anyone notest that Hyp is gone to?

Hyp's father looked at Lori.

(Hyp's farther) I saw what he was doing. He, Nod, and Mutt used a log to cross the ocean to the island. They wanted to see if your kids were on it. I saw them on long sticks atached together.

(Lana) That was a raft.

(Hyp's father) They tried to get back but Swimming Sharp-teeth stopped them. Luckly they all got back to the island safely with Hyp.

All the grown-ups looked at Hyp's farther.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well we now know the kids are alright.

(Topps) If only they could find a safer way back to us.

* * *

The gang had a hard time sleeping. They couldn't stop thinking about the grown-ups. Cera then saw a scary shadow.

(Cera) What's that?

Lincoln saw that it was just a leaf moving from the wind.

(Lincoln) Don't worry. It's just a trick of the wind.

(Ducky) Guys. Over there.

Ducky was pointing to a Sharp-tooth in the shadows until the moon revealed it as a rock with sticks next to it.

(Ducky) It is no uses. I can not sleep with out my mommy.

(Hyp) You miss her. Don't you. I souldn't have come here. I'm starting to miss my dad too.

The gang all started to miss their families. That got them to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Ducky) When the sun went down. And everyone was sleeping. If I heard a sound like things around me creeping. She would wrap her tail around me. And tell me "Don't be Scared." And I knew that I was safe because she's always there.

(Cera) When the storms would come. And things world seem so bad. When i'd want to cry. Almost. I'd listen to my dad. He'd promise that the rain will pass. The day would soon be fair. And i never was afraid because he's always there.

(All) Always there. Someone you can count on to comfort you. Always there. Like a green, green, valley you can come home to.

(Littlefoot) I remember now. Like it was yesterday. She would hold me close. And then i'd hear her say. "You know i'll never leave you. You can find me everywhere. In the morning light, the evening star. I'm always there."

(All) Always there. Someone you can count on to comfort you. Always there. Like a green, green, valley you can come home to.

(Tickles) Always there.

As their sad short song ended, they fell asleep. But only Lincoln and Hyp stayed awake.

(Lincoln) Say. Hyp. Where's your mother?

(Hyp) She never made it to The Great Valley. She died in the big earthquake that seporated the others from their families.

(Lincoln) I think Littlefoot will know how you feel. His mother also died in the same earthquake.

(Hyp) Oh.

(Lincoln) Don't worry. We'll find a safe way off the island someday.

(Hyp) I hope you're right.

With that, the 2 fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: A old friend comes back

**Chapter 7: A old friend comes back**

The next morning Lincoln woke up before the others. He wanted to see if he could find another land bridge that's more stable then the last one. But alasse. He couldn't find one anywhere. And what's the uses of billding another raft with all those sharks around?

(Lincoln) If we don't find a way off the island, the dinosaurs will never see their families again. And worse, the rest of my sisters will be stuck in this world. And it'll get Mom and Dad to find out about the Time Stone and take it away from me. Lola and I will never see our dino friends again.

But then it hit him.

(Lincoln) No. No coplaning. That gets you nowhere. I have to find a way off the island no matter what.

But then Lincoln heard a rowr.

(Lincoln) Oh no. I better get the others.

Lincoln ran back to the place the others were at and they were still sleeping.

(Lincoln) Guys. Wake up. A Sharp-tooth is close by.

The others woke up as they saw a Sharp-tooth shadow.

(Littlefoot) And it's here already.

(Lincoln) Let's go before it sees us.

And so they did. They ran into the forest. Just then the rowing got louder.

(Nod) It must have saw us.

(Tickles) Run faster.

Lincoln then got on Littlefoot's back as Lola got on Cera's. They ran over a log and the Sharp-tooth was getting closer. Just then the gang found themselves in front of a rock wall.

(Cera) We're trapped. What will we do now?

(Lincoln) Hold still, don't move, and close your eyes.

(Cera) Ok.

So they all holed still with their eyes closed. But then.

(?) Lincoln?

Lincoln heard the voice of a 4 year old boy. He opened his eyes and saw that it was the Sharp-tooth. But something about it looked farmillyer.

(Lincoln) Chomper?

It looked like Chomper. But his hands now have 3 claws and fingers insted of 2. He then spoke in the same voice of the 4 year old boy.

(Chomper) Yep. It's me.

Lincoln then got into a sellorbrating state.

(Lincoln) Chomper. it really is you.

Lincoln ran to Chomper and hugged him. Lola opened her eyes and saw Chomper as well.

(Lola) Oh my gosh. Chomper.

(Chomper) Lola.

Lola then gave Chomper a hug as well. Littlefoot then opened his eyes.

(Littlefoot) Chomper.

(Chomper) Littlefoot.

Littlefoot snugled his head on Chomper. The others then opened their eyes.

(Cera, Ducky, and Petrie) Chomper.

Tickles was suprized but happy to see the Sharp-tooth as a friend.

(Tickles) So you're friends with a Sharp-tooth?

(Lincoln) Tickles. This is Chomper. We found him in his egg and didn't know what he was until he hatched. We haven't seen him sense that day.

(Chomper) And now i'm all grown up.

(Ducky) You are a big Sharp-tooth alright.

Chomper then saw Hyp, Nod, and Mutt.

(Chomper) Uhh. Hi there.

(Littlefoot) Chomper. This is Hyp, Nod, and Mutt.

(Hyp) You hatchlings are friends with a Sharp-tooth because you hatched him?

(Lincoln) That's right. So Chomper. You live here?

(Chomper) Yep. Me and my mommy and my daddy.

(Cera) Bowser and Dena? We remember them.

Spike did a rowr to in peronat one of them. That got the others to giggle.

(Chomper) Come on. I'll show you around.

So they all followed Chomper.

(Chomper) It's nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't roar back.

(Lola) So you like it here?

(Chomper) A little. Not much to eat.

(Hyp) Until now.

(Chomper) You should meet my folks. They'll really like you.

(Hyp) How? Rear, medien, or well done?

(Lincoln) Where did you learn that?

(Hyp) Lori told us about how you guys cook meat.

(Littlefoot) And I thought we were the only ones learning about the human world.

Just then.

(?) Chomper.

(Chomper) Hay. It's my daddy.

(?) Chomper where are you?

(Chomper) And my mommy. Wait here for a moment.

So Chomper went ahead.

(Lincoln) Hyp. We hatched Chomper. We're like family to him.

(Tickles) Does this mean i'm family too?

(Lincoln) Shear does.

(Hyp) He's a Sharp-tooth. We're not his family. We're his diet.

Just then the rowing got louder and it got Hyp, Nod, and Mutt to get scared and hid in a bush. Lincoln used the Time Stone to shine a light on Lola and the others as Bowser and Dena came.

(Bowser) Chomper where have you been? You had us worried sick.

Chomper begane speaking in Sharp-tooth tone.

(Chomper) Sorry Daddy. I was just seeing some friends.

Bowser and Dena then saw who the friends were.

(Bowser) Littlefoot? Lincoln? Lola? Cera? Ducky? Petrie? Spike? What are you guys doing here?

(Lincoln) We came here to find food because The Great Valley got attacked by Sworming Leaf-gobilers. (:in his mind: If that's what they call them.)

(Dena) Oh not good. Those things can be a problem to the leaf-eaters.

(Littlefoot) We got here by land path until a earthquake cased a title wave and sank the land path.

(Bowser) Oh my. And did you meet Red Claw?

(Lola) We did. Twice at least.

Of corse, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were listening.

(Nod) Intresting.

(Hyp) Yeah. It's like Sharp-teeth can talk. But in a different tone.

(Dena) And who might this felle be?

(Tickles) Me? I'm Tickles. A belly drager ate my mother and I got adopted into Ducky's family. They met me in The Land of Mists.

(Bowser) Hmm The Land of Mists. I've heard about the 3 Night Flowers.

(Lincoln) The bronze and silver ones. Red Claw found them.

(Dera) What did he do with them?

(Cera) Remember Strut and Ozzy?

(Bowser) The egg-eaters?

(Lincoln) Red Claw used the bronze and silver Night Flowers to bring them back.

(Dena) Oh.

(Bowser) say. I smell a Fast-runner.

(Chomper) That was me. I burped from a Fast-runner I ate for breakfast.

(Bowser) Oh. ok. And Lincoln. You think Red Claw could find us here?

(Lincoln) I hope not.

(Bowser) If he does, Chomper knows a place where you can hide from him. He'll take you there.

(Chomper) Share thing.

(Dena) We better go now. See you later.

(Cera) Ok. See you.

With that, Bowser and Dena left. Hyp, Nod, and Mutt came out of the bush.

(Hyp) So? What did you tell them? We weren't listening.

(Chomper) I need to hide you somewhere. Follow me.

And so they did.


	9. Chapter 8: Battle Beak

**Chapter 8: Battle Beak**

Bowser went to see if Red Claw did find a way onto the island and if he's here. He was happy to see the gang again but was worried if Red Claw will come after them. Just then he saw a brown Sharp-tooth Flyer with a scar on his beak.

(Bowser) Battle Beak.

(Battle Beak) Hay Bowser. I just found some more fish for you.

(Bowser) Great going.

(Battle Beak) Yeah. But still. You never told me why you came here.

(Bowser) Oh. Right. I've should have told you before. This place is the safest place that I can think of to get away from Red Claw.

(Battle Beak) Hmm. Yes. But Red Claw found a land path in a grassy meddle to get here.

(Bowser) He's here? You think he'll still be after me?

(Battle Beak) He might be. Or he thinks the hatchling who defeated Sharptooth are here.

(Bowser) Say. I saw them.

(Battle Beak) Really? That's great. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Where are they?

(Bowser) I had Chomper take them to a safe place here on the land so Red Claw can't find them.

(Battle Beak) Oh. And if he does i'll be there for them. Red Claw is bilding an army.

(Bowser) Is he?

(Battle Beak) He is. Well, I better get back to my herd now. And here's you fish.

(Bowser) Thanks. See you later.

(Battle Beak) You too.

* * *

Chomper led the gang through the forest.

(Chomper) Stay with me so you don't get lost.

But Ducky was looking around the place so much she didn't see where she was going. The rest of the gang went left as Ducky went right. Lola saw what Ducky was doing and went after her.

(Lola) Ducky. You're going the wong way.

Before Ducky even knew it, she stepped on a ledge in front of a pit that's about like 40 feet down and she didn't have enough time to regane her bwlence.

(Ducky) Lola.

(Lola) I'm coming.

But the ledge broke and Ducky fell as Lola got to her and fell as well.

(Ducky) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(Lola) THIS IS WHY I HATE HIIIIIIIIIIGHS!

At the bottom was a river but they were heading for the ground. They were goners for shaer.

* * *

Battle Beak rejoined the herd of Flying Sharp-teeth who was eating some fish. Battle Beak was the leader of the herd.

(Battle Beak) Sorry to keep you waiting guys.

The other Flying Sharp-teeth didn't mind the wait. Battle Beak went to get some fish until something landed in his mouth and anouther thing on his back. Battle Beak spitted out the thing that was in his mouth and saw that it was Ducky who was now covered in selive.

(Ducky) Ew.

(Battle Beak) That was no fish. That was a swimmer. Yuck.

(Ducky) You do not like to eat other dinosaurs? But you are a Sharp-tooth.

(Battle Beak) They taste bad to me and my herd. Sorry if I scared you. And you too miss

(Lola) Lola Loud. I'm a human.

(Battle Beak) A human? Are you and the Duck-bill also friends with Long-neck, a Three-horn, a Flyer, a Spick-tail, and another human.

(Lola) We are. But the other human is my brother.

(Battle Beak) There's no mistake. You must be the ones who defeated Sharptooth.

(Ducky) We Are them. Yep, yep, yep.

(Lola) So not all Sharp-teeth are bad?

(Battle Beak) There are good ones and i'm one of them. Battle Beak is the name.

(Ducky) It is nice to meet you Battle Beak.

(Lola) Can you help us find our friends?

(Battle Beak) Shear.

Battle Beak then turns to his herd.

(Battle Beak) Come on guys. The ones who defeated Sharptooth are here and we have to find them.

The herd was happy to hear that and set off to find the others and Battle Beak aloud Ducky and Lola to ride on him.

* * *

Chomper and the others got to a log bridge they had to cross to get to the place they needed to be.

(Chomper) Come on guys. It's fun.

Chomper led them across. Lincoln was on Littlefoot's back sense he was tired from all that walking.

(Littlefoot) How can we cross this?

(Lincoln) Eyes forward. Chin up. Tushy clinch. Watch.

Lincoln got of Littlefoot and walked across the way he said. His eyes forward. His chin up. And his clinch tushy. Littlefoot then did the same thing and got across as well. Cera hesitated to do it. She didn't tell the others this but she was afraid of higts too. But she did closed her eyes with them forward and chin up and her clinch tushy as she repeated the same sentenc.

(Cera) I won't look down. I won't look down. I won't look down.

Petrie then came in front of her face.

(Petrie) Beep beep.

Cera screamed as she opened her eyes and looked down and screamed again as she saw how far down it is.

(Petrie) Me make you look. You afraid of highs.

(Lincoln) It's ok to be scared Cera. True bravery is to atmit that you're scared.

Cera felt happy at Lincoln's coment and then got her eyes forward, chin up, and clinch tushy again and got to the other side. Spike then did the same thing. Eyes forward. Chin up. Tushy clinch. And he got to the other side.

(Littlefoot) Come on Hyp.

(Hyp) I don't know. But i'll do it.

So Hyp did the thing and got across. And so did Nod and Mutt.

(Nod) That was easy.

(Mutt) buh Yeah.

(Lincoln) Where's Ducky and Lola?

Lincoln wasn't kidding. Ducky and Lola really are gone. That got Hyp to look at Chomper with a mad look on his face.

(Hyp) You didn't have a mid morning snack wiel we weren't looking did you?

(?) Over here.

Everyone saw Ducky and Lola at the other side of the log.

(Hyp) I take that back. Sorry.

(Chomper) It's ok.

(Ducky) How do we cross this?

(Lola) Eyes forward. Chin up. Tushy clinch. Watch.

Lola did what the others did and got across. Ducky then did the same thing. Battle Beak and his herd came as the 2 got across.

(Chomper) Battle Beak.

(Battle Beak) Hello Chomper and killers of Sharptooth.

(Lincoln) How did you find out about us?

(Battle Beak) Ducky and your sister fell out of nowhere and landed on me.

(Ducky) He and his herd does not like leaf-eaters. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no.

(Cera) More Sharp-teeth friends huh.

(Battle Beak) We are indead friends. Let's go. The place you need to go isn't much farther now.

(Lincoln) Hold on. Where's Tickles?

(Tickles) I'm over here.

Tickles was on the other side of the log. He then did the eyes forward, chin up, tushy clinch thing and got across.

(Tickles) Sorry guys. I got a little distaked.

(Lincoln) It's ok. Let's get going.


	10. Chapter 9: Friends for dinner

**Chapter 9: Friends for dinner**

As the gang got into another part of the forest, they saw a place filled with what looked like flowers.

(Petrie) Pretty.

Petrie sniffed one and it smelled bad.

(Petrie) Ew. But they no smell pretty.

(Chomper) I call this the stinky place. No one will be able to find you in here.

(Batter Beak) Well we better go now. See you later.

(Lincoln) You too.

As the Flying Sharp-teeth left, Hyp didn't think this was a good place to hind.

(Hyp) I think I rather be eaten.

Then a rowr came and scared Hyp into the plants. It got everyone but Hyp to laugh.

(Hyp) I can change my mind, can't I?

So the others went in.

(Lola) Whoah. This place smells like Lana's side of our room.

(Lincoln) You can say that again. But at least we're safe.

Spike then started eating a plant.

(Littlefoot) Unless Spike eats the hideout.

(Lincoln) Spike if you eat this you'll get a stinky breath you can never get rid of.

Spike then buped on Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Ew.

(Chomper) If you need something then just let me know.

(Petrie) Me want berries.

(Hyp) Get us some pears.

(Ducky) I like flowers.

(Lincoln) Some bananas sounds good.

(Nod) Got any pineapples?

(Mutt) Maybe grapes.

(Lola) I'll have whatever vegy you find.

(Cera) I want strawberries.

(Littlefoot) What about tree-stars?

(Tickles) Tree-stars.

(Chomper) I don't know excactly what any of those things are. But i'll give anything that I don't eat.

(Lincoln) Anything is fine.

(Chomper) Ok. I just love having friends for dinner.

As Chomper left. Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were suprised.

(Hyp) Did you hear that? He want's friends for dinner.

Chomper began looking for some food for the gang as he started to sing a song that came to his head.

(Chomper) Friends for dinner. I'm gonna have friends for dinner. I'm gonna get a couple of those. A couple of these. Things from the bushes and things from the trees. I think they're yucky but i know they'll please my friends for dinner.

And back with the others, they started to sing the same song.

(Hyp, Nod, and Mutt) Friends for dinner.

(Littlefoot) He just want's to have friends for dinner.

(Hyp) He want's to have Three-horn soup.

(Nod) And Littlefoot stew.

(Mutt) You won't think it's funny when he chews on you.

(Lincoln) That's not a very nice thing to do.

(All) To have friends for dinner.

(Tickles) He can't eat vegetables. Only meat.

(Nod) He'll munch and he'll crunch those little Duck-feet

(Mutt) If he just eat Spike, Wouldn't that be enough?

(Hyp) He would spit out Cera cause she's too tough.

(Cera) HAY!

(Hyp, Nod, and Mutt) Friends for dinner. Don't want to be friends for dinner.

(Hyp) We rather sink in the mud.

(Nod) Fall out of a tree.

(Mutt) Roll like a rock right into the sea.

(Hyp, Nod, and Mutt) One thing we know we don't wanna be is friends for dinner.

Chomper kept getting stuff for the gang as Bowser and Dena came and saw what he was doing.

(Dena) You think he's getting our friends some food?

(Bowser) I hope so. Sometimes I worry about that boy.

The gang was still singing.

(Hyp) He'll gnaw your arm and nibble your leg.

(Lola) But we've know Chomper since he was a egg.

(Nod) He'll bite off your beak.

(Mutt) That would hurt.

(Hyp) Petrie pot pie.

(Mutt) And Ducky dessert.

(All) Friends for dinner. Don't wanna be friends for dinner.

(Nod) Don't wanna be Spike A La mode.

(Hyp) Or liver of Duck.

Imadgen if Chomper forgotten the taste of leaves and was about to eat one.

(Chomper) I wonder if this tastes good.

He bites it and sicks out his toung.

(Hyp, Nod, and Mutt) YUCK!

(Hyp) You know you've run out of luck when you're friends for dinner

Comper was now on his way back.

(Chomper) Friends for dinner.

And back with the gang.

(Lincoln) Just friends for dinner.

(All) Friends for dinner.

With that, everyone started laughing as the song ended. Chomper then came in.

(Chomper) Can I come in? I got you food.

(Lincoln) Shear thing.

The gang then ate their food. Chomper twas watching them eat.

(Petrie) You know. Human food not that bad. Even with just a dash of stinky on it.

So Petrie Grabbed a plant and putted some stuff on his berries.

The food was great for everyone except Chomper.


	11. Chapter 10: The swords

**Chapter 10: The swords**

As the gang finished most of their food, Lincoln saw something.

(Littlefoot) What is it Lincoln?

(Lincoln) I see something back there.

Lincoln removed some plants and saw what looked katanas.

(Lola) Is that?

(Lincoln) A pear of katanas. That manes there really were humans on this island.

Lincoln picked up the swords and began to ecxamen them. They had orange metal blades with wooden handles and they both had a T-rex tooth on their bottoms.

(Lola) Hay. Look at this.

Lola saw what looked like where to swords go. It was a sword pouch. Lincoln waped it around his right sholder and putted the swords in it. The Time Stone started to glow again and Lincoln didn't do anything. He took the katanas back out and they were glowing too.

(Cera) What are they doing?

(Lincoln) I don't know.

Just then Lincoln ended up fireing a shockwave out of the swords and made a tree fall down. Then the swords made a round orange bubble around Lincoln. Lola tried to pop it but it didn't pop at all.

(Lincoln) Hay. I think this is a berryer. A force feeled.

(Lola) No way.

The berryer then disapered when Lincoln Putted the swords away.

(Lincoln) These katanas must have power conected to the Time Stone. I think i'll keep them just in case.

(Lola) But you don't know how to use them.

(Lincoln) Well Lynn isn't the only one who watches Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I learned how to swing swords by mimicing Leonardo's moves.

(Lola) Oh.

Chomper was amazed about the swords. So amazed that his mouth was wide open next to Lincoln. Hyp saw Chomper's open mouth and thought he was gonna eat Lincoln.

(Hyp) Lincoln look out.

(Chomper) I...I...I gotta go.

He then left.

(Lincoln) What did you do that for?

(Hyp) Because he's a Sharp-tooth. Get it over your head. He may be nice now but someday he'll have to eat us.

(Lincoln) He's been there for us and helped us out.

(Tickles) And now we hurted his feelings.

(Ducky) Yep, yep, yep. We hurt his feelings.

(Hyp) He doesn't have feelings. He's a SHARP-TOOTH!

(Lincoln) Well i'm gonna go and and him.

So Lincoln ran to find Chomper.

(Hyp) You think he wants that last banana?

Mutt wanted one and ate it.

(Lola) I'm telling Lincoln when he gets back.

* * *

Lincoln found Chomper not too far away.

(Lincoln) Chomper wait.

Chomper stopped and looked at Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Chomper. I'm sorry about what Hyp said. He doesn't know you're on our side. Well not yet.

(Chomper) It's ok Lincoln. He is what he is and I am what I am. We can't change it but we can still be friends. Can we?

(Lincoln) Of coarse we can.

Chomper then heard Dena calling him.

(Dena) Chomper?

(Chomper) I better get home now. See you later.

(Lincoln) You too.

As Chomper left, something got into Lincoln.

(Lincoln) I bet somebody ate my last banana. And if somebody did eat it, I'm going to be really mad.

(?) At last.

(Lincoln) Huh?

Lincoln turned around and saw Gary-Jack Biter.

(Gary-Jack Biter) Well. Well. If it isn't one of the humans who defeated Sharptooth. Prepare to be eaten.

Lincoln ran away from Gary who now started to chase him.

* * *

As Chomper was haft way home, he heard a rowr.

(Chomper) I wonder who that is? Not my daddy. Or my mommy.

(?) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(Chomper) Lincoln.


	12. Chapter 11: The big battle

**Chapter 11: The big battle**

As the gang waited for Lincoln to come back, Lola found more stuff.

(Lola) Hay. Look.

The gang looked at the stuff. Lola found 2 more katanas. But these ones are nomel. Littlefoot found a thing that made the size of his head.

(Littlefoot) Hay Lola. What's this?

(Lola) It's a helmet. Wear it on your head to keep it from getting hurt.

Littlefoot tried it on. The helmet then broke with only part of it on him. It matched the back of his flat head with a stick on the top. The remains of the helmet went on to Littlefoot's front feet. They were round blaselets. Another was on his tail.

(Littlefoot) How did that happen?

Lola looked at the blaselets. Both of the ones on Littlefoot's feet had buttons on them.

(Lola) I wonder what this does.

Lola pushed the botton on the right foot. and it made a big stick pop out of the helmet and then it went back in.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. I wonder what the other does.

Lola pushed that one and a metal armer came onto Littlefoot's tail.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. I think this will be handy.

The others then came out with the same things on them. Except Ducky and Petrie had blaselests on their arms.

(Cera) You to Littlefoot? We found the same thing.

(Hyp) But me, Nod, and Mutt didn't get any.

Of corese the gang didn't see Screech, Thud, Strut, or Ozzy as they came.

(Screech) I knew it. Other humans were on this land.

(Strut) Uhh other humans?

(Thud) These are the weapons the humans used. Hay Red Claw.

Red Claw came when he heard Thud calling him.

(Red Claw) So other humans were here. Take what you want. You might need those weapons.

All around the place was bo staves, sies, and nunchucks. But only 8 swords are left. The rest of the army came and grabbed the other weapons but the swords all went to Screech, Thud, Strut, and Ozzy. Only the Flying Sharp-teeth and Red Claw didn't need any.

(Red Claw) Look. There they are. Those meddling kids.

(Littlefoot) Did you hear something?

(Lola) It sounded like.

Just then Red Claw came.

(Red Claw) I have you now.

(Tickles) It's Red Claw. Run.

The gang ran as Fast as they could sense Red Claw found their hideout and it was no good to them anymore.

* * *

Battle Beak and his herd spotted Lincoln Being chased by Gary.

(Battle Beak) It's Gary-Jack Biter. And he found Lincoln. We gotta find Bowser.

All the other flying Sharp-teeth nodded. With that, the herd went to find Bowser.

* * *

Lincoln ran as fast as he could from Gary. He found himself back at the log bridge. This time he ran strate across it. Doing so made it wobble. It then started to fall but Lincoln was close to the other side and grabbed the ledge in time and climbed onto it. He then looked back at Gary.

(Lincoln) Ha. Ha. The log is gone. You can not get across. I think you're a stinker.

Gary then jumped over to the other side and made it.

(Lincoln) I take that back.

Lincoln then ran again. As he ran, he saw a big flat rock on top of others and there was opening small enough for him to hide. So he ran under it. Gary tried to get his mouth in it but the rock was too flat for him.

(Lincoln) He can't reach me.

Gary then snorted on Lincoln and some if it got in his mouth.

(Lincoln) BLAH! P.U.

Gary then used his head to lift the rock off of the ground and rolled it behind Lincoln where it couldn't hide him anymore. Lincoln ran again. But this time he ran to a ledge that leads to the ocean. And he couldn't swim to hide from Gary because a shark was down there.

(Lincoln) I better not worry about that Sharp-tooth. I better worry about the one chasing me right now.

Gary then found Lincoln.

(Gary-Jack Biter) I have you now.

Then Gary felit something bite his tail and screamed in pane. Then Lincoln what bit him.

(Lincoln) Chomper.

Gary saw Chomper and tried to bite him but he let go and made Gary bite himself insted.

(Chomper) Lincoln. That's Gary-Jack Biter. My daddy told me about him. He's to fast and smart to out ran. You're gonna have to fight him.

Lincoln knew that Chomper was right. He had no chorise but to fight. He took out his swords and got ready.

(Lincoln) Time to put these to the test.

The Time Stone started glowing again. Lincoln used the swords to make a shockwave hit Gary and Knocked him backwards.

(?) Lincoln!

(Lincoln) Guys.

Lincoln saw Bowser and Dena coming with Battle Beak and his herd.

(Bowser) Gary-Jack Biter.

(Gary-Jack Biter) Hello Bowser. Battle Beak. I didn't think you were here. But you get out of here. Red Claw must become the next Walking Terror.

(Bowser) I'm not here to be the Walking Terror. I'm here to help my human friend.

(Gary-Jack Biter) So you're friends with the hatchlings are you? Then i'll have to kill you too.

Gary charged at Bowser and tried to bite his neck bur Bowser dodged it in time and swang his tain on Gary. But before Gary could attack again, something long hitted his back. Lincoln saw what it was.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot. Where did you get that gear?

(Littlefoot) Lola found it in the stinky place. The others have them too.

The others then came.

(Lincoln) Lola. You have swords too.

(Lola) I know right?

(?) Come back here you little brats.

(Lincoln) Hay. Did I just hear Ozzy's vorise?

Lincoln didn't have to have a ancare as the Egg-eaters popped their heads out of the bushes.

(Ozzy) I've had with you brats. You will die here and now.

The Egg-eaters took out katanas as Screech and Thud came and did the same thing. Then Red Claw came.

(Bowser) RED CLAW!

(Red Claw) I knew you were here Bowser. Now I can have my revenge on you and become the next Walking Terror at the same time. And you Battle Beak. I gave you that scar. You can't win.

(Battle Beak) We'll see about that. Bowser. Dena. You deal with Red Claw and Gary. We'll go and help the children.

(Bowser) You got it.

Battle Beak did his first attack on Screech and Strut. The other brown Flying Sharp-teeth battled others that were red and some battled the Fast-biters.

Cera pushed the button on her right leg blaselet and held it down to make her head stick stay out. The others did the same.

Littlefoot swang his head stick on some Fast-biters and made them fall backwards. Cera and Spike charged at the bad Flying Sharp-teeth and their head sticks attacked the biters on their bellies and they flew onto their backs. Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles all attacked a Fast-biter with their head sticks at the same time. Lincoln and Lola used their swords to battle the blue and green Fast-biters and the Egg-eaters.

Just then. Hyp, Nod, and Mutt came. Hyp and Mutt had staffes on their hands as Nod had a head stick as well. The 3 swang their weapons on the blue and green Fast-biters and the Egg-eaters.

(Hyp) Sorry we're late guys. We had to find our own weapons.

(Lincoln) I think you wasted enough time. Come join us.

The 3 started fighting the other Fast-biters. Bowser did another attack on Red Claw and got him really mad.

(Red Claw) That's it Bowser. If I can't weaken you with a battle, then I know what makes you weak.

Red Claw found where Chomper was standing and kicked him into the ocean.

(Bowser) CHOMPER!

(Red Claw) You think that I didn't find out that your egg hatched? You were always weak. This is the end for you Bowser.

But Battle Beak came and bit Red Claw on the head. He rowred as the others came and attacked him all at ones. He flew ackwards and landed on Gary as the 2 ended up knocking back their alises. They all hitted the rocks behind them and growned in pane. They were too weak to fight now.

(Red Claw) This isn't over Bowser. Everybody retreat.

All the bad guys ran away. When they were gone, Lincoln Went down the ledge to get Chomper.

(Lincoln) Hang on Chomper. I'm coming.

Lincoln got to Chomper who was out in the open sea. Lincoln the grabbed him.

(Lincoln) Chomper. Are you ok?

(Chomper) A little, yeah.

(Hyp) Guys. The sharks.

Lincoln turned his head and saw that Hyp was right. 5 sharks were coming to them.

(Chomper) Lincoln. I'm scared.

Lincoln was too weak from the battle to swim back to shore. He knew that he and Chomper were goners. But then a green finn came and attacked the sharks and they swam away. Lincoln and Chomper then found themselves on a green body and it lifted them out of the water and when it showed its head. Lincoln knew what it was.

(Lincoln) Wow. A elasmosaurus. The kind of dinosaur that lives in the ocean.

The elasmosaurus looked at Lincoln and Chomper and spoke in the vorise of a young lady.

(Elasmosaurus) You children look tired. Can I give you a ride?

(Lincoln) Shear.

The elasmosaurus took Lincoln and Chomper back to the shore. When they got there, she lifted her head.

(Elasmosaurus) Last stop. Everybody off. Oh. And do watch the eyes.

As Lincoln and Comper got off her, the others cheared happely. Ducky was amazed to see a dinosaur living in the water. The elasmosaurus looked at her.

(Elasmosaurus) Why hello there deary. I'm Elsie.

(Hyp) Nice to meet you Elsie. And Lincoln. Looks like I was wong. Chomper and his parents may be different. But they're family. And so is Battle Beak.

(Bowser) Yes we are.

(Hyp) Hay. Lincoln didn't use the Time Stone to shine a light on us. And I heard you talk.

(Dena) We leaned how to speak Leaf-eater.

(Bowser) And don't worry. Your family too.

(Nod) Even though our real families don't eat us.

(Mutt) Uhh Yeah.

(Hyp) Our real families. Not that we'll ever see them again.

(Elsie) What's that you say? You miss your families? Well I might be able to help with that.

(Hyp) You can?

(Elsie) Why yes I can. I saw herds together over at the other side of the sea. I'll give you a ride back.

(Hyp) Great.

So the gang got on Elsie's head as Bowser and Dena got on her back. They knew that had to go with the gang sense the island isn't safe from Red Claw anymore. Battle Beak disided to come to.

(Elsie) Is everyone ready?

They all said yes. Elsie then went off to the mainland. As they got farther in, Chomper had to get on Bowser's head sense he and Dena had the water go up to the bottom of their chins.

(Elsie) So there I was. Minding my own bisness. When I spotted this old disinglished male Long-neck at the beach.

(Littlefoot) that's my Grandpa.

(Elsie) Oh is he now? So that's how you got your good looks. If only he had flippers then we'd make quite a pare swimming about in the sea.

(Cera) Oh. I get seasick.

(Elsie) Do you deary? Now that's a shame. Because the sea is a wonderful place to live.


	13. Final Chapter: Fearless katanas

**Final Chapter: Fearless katanas.**

The grown-ups and the rest of Lincoln's sisters have found a place that resembeled The Great Valley. But the grown-ups were still upset with the gang.

(Topps) Who cares we've found enough food to last us for months? If we don't have our kids, what's the point?

(Grandpa Longneck) For ones I agrry with you.

(grandma Longneck) We still mustn't lose hope. The children will come back.

(Lynn Jr.) What do you think they'll do? Rise out of the ocean?

(Leni) They can do that?

(Lori) No Leni. they can't.

(Lana) Wait. They are rising out of the ocean. Look.

All of them saw that Lana was right. The gang was coming out of the ocean on Elsie. When they got to the shore, she let them off.

(Ducky and Tickles) Mother.

(Mama swimmer) Ducky. Spike. Tickles.

(Petrie) Mama.

(Mama flyer) Petrie.

(Cera) Daddy.

(Topps) Cera.

(Hyp) Dad.

(Hyp's farther) Son.

(Littlefoot) Grandma. Grandpa.

(Grandma and Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot.

The grown-ups saw the Sharp-teeth. But they didn't harm them.

(Topps) Hay. Why is there Sharp-teeth with you? You know they'll eat us.

(Bowser) Why would we do that? We helped your kids on the island.

After Bowser and Dena got off Elsie, The grown-ups thanked her and said good-bye to her.

(Elsie) I'll stop on by for a chat later on. Ta ta for now.

With that, Elsie left. After that, the gang told the grown-ups about how they got to the island and about Battle Beak. they then reminded them about the isident on The Great Wall and told them about how they found Chomper and hatched him. The grown-ups weren't happy about them hatching a egg. But they then told the grown-ups about how Chomper's parents saw them as friends at the end and it got the grown-ups to chang their minds. They left out the part about them being related to Sharptooth because they knew the grown-ups will get mad.

(Topps) Well, we're sorry for the mix-up as well. But maybe someday we'll see you in The Great Valley again. As long as you eat fish.

(Bowser) We will. But for now we have to find some dinosaurs who can help us defeat Red Claw. He's starting to become a Problem. But we'll meet again someday. For now. Fare well.

(Chomper) See you soon guys.

(Lincoln) Good luck Chomper. You too Battle Beak.

(Battle Beak) Good-bye kids and do be careful out there.

With that, The friendly Sharp-teeth left.

(Littlefoot) We're really sorry for all the trouble we cossed Grandpa. We just wanted to find enough food for eveyone so the herds can stay together.

(Grandpa Longneck) And yet you did.

(Lincoln) We did?

(Grandma Longneck) You did indeed. If we weren't looking for you. We wouldn't have found this place.

(Topps) There's enough food here for everyone. At least until The Great Valley is green again.

(Mama Swimmer) And we don't have to split up any more.

The gang chered happily.

(Cera) Just as long as we don't have to take any more rides on Elsie.

(Lori) Say. Where did you get those swords Lincoln?

(Lincoln) I found them on the island. We all found weapons.

(Lori) I see. And what are the swords? Besides katanas.

(Lincoln) I know. Fearless katanas.

(Lynn Jr.) Great.

Lincoln then swang the swords out of their holders. He swang them together and made a portal open.

(Lincoln) I didn't think that would happen.

It was in the living room of The Loud House. Rita and Lynn Sr. came on it and saw the kids with the dinosaurs.

(Lynn Sr.) Kids. Is that you?

(Rita) With dinosaurs? Did Lisa invent a Time mishane?

(Leni) It's actily another dimention.

(Lincoln) Leni. Well it's too late now.

(Rita) Lincoln. The stone Pop Pop gave you is glowing.

(Lincoln) I know. It's magic helped me and Lola come to this dinosaur world. We've been fighting T-rexes. And went into a lot of danger. I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad.

(Rita) Well it may have been dangerous. But I think it's great you have dinosaurs as friends.

(Lynn Sr.) Me too.

(Lincoln) You do?

(Rita) We do.

(Lincoln) Hay guys.

The dinosaur children then came.

(Littlefoot) What is it?

(Lincoln) Now that my parents are arwaer of you and the Time Stone, it should be a little more safer to visit the human world. As long as you stay in the house.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa?

(Grandpa Longneck) I think a visit would sound good.

(Topps) I'll let you go there Cera. But do be careful.

With that, the gang all went through the portal as it closed. Now Lincoln and his sisters no longer has to keep their secret to Rita and Lynn Sr. Lincoln told Pop Pop what happened and now doesn't have to ether. And ones The Great Valley is green again, things will be even more awsome.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Whoa. Now Rita and Lynn Sr. knows about the Time Stone and the gang now has new weapons. And more of Red Claw's plane is revealed. We'll find out more of Red Claw's plane in The Land Before Loud 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock. Coming soon.**


End file.
